Thank you for the music
by Dynera
Summary: Hetalia drabbles written while listening to my WMP in random. Further info inside. Suggestions of USxUK, GermanyxItaly, RussiaxLithuania, SuFin, PrussiaxGermany, Japan :D Read to understand! T for cursing and alcohol
1. Russia, Lithuania

A/N: SO, YOU CAME, DA? Maybe you wondered what the summary was all about? I'll tell you what. This is a challange-thingy done in LiveJournal, where you must put your WMP, mp3-player or whatever to random play, choose the song that comes and write a drabble while the song is playing. Since I don't like to play too hard, I only chose songs that gave me some inspiration and I just wrote accordingly to the song name, not necessarily to the lyrics, because there was so little time for each drabble, two and a half minutes to four minutes in average. I just wrote what the music told me to wrote. So there you have it, now enjoy. ^^

* * *

**Moskau – Rammstein**

Ivan sat in his room and examined the bits of frost on his window. As minutes passed, the icy pattern spread slowly over the glass. Little by little, the window was eaten by the winter cold that forced the people outside to wear three layers of clothing.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Russia-san? Could look at these papers?"

Of course, it was Lithuania who asked. Ivan took the papers with a small smile and had a look at them. Lots of numbers, he thought.

"Nee, Lithuania, these look boring, wouldn't you watch the winter storm with me instead?", he asked with even a wider smile.

Lithuania looked puzzled.

"Sorry, Russia-san, but I really need to send those papers as soon as possible…"

Ivan turned to the window again. The frost had almost completely covered the glass.


	2. Sweden

A/N: This might be my personal favourite! XD I mean, what else can you think of when listening to ABBA?

* * *

**Does your mother know - ABBA**

Berwald watched as the little blue notes hit the right points on the screen and his score went up again. Then there was an instrumental section in the music and Berwald took the opportunity to drink some water. He watched as Benny Andersson laughed with the blonde woman and turned the microphone in his hands. Tino would be home soon, and he wanted to get the highest score on this song.

Finally, the singing part began again and Berwald let the otherwise quiet living room hear the lyrics of '_Does your mother know'_ once more.


	3. Germany, Prussia

A/N: All great nations will vanish someday.

* * *

**They all fall down – SR-71**

"Why won't you demand more from Italy? That brat needs some good spanking to behave properly", Gilbert demanded and twisted the vodka bottle open. Ludwig sighed.

"I have tried, East"

"Then try again. The Axis Powers could rule the world if you just wanted it enough, _Dummkopf_"

_"Grandpa Rome grew too large and that's why he disappeared"_

"West, what is it?"

"Umm..Nothing. Just a weird feeling"


	4. GermanyxNItaly

A/N: Not much to say about this one. I'm still hoping that dear Ludwig would regain his memories.

* * *

**A Journey in the Dark – Lord of the Rings Soundtrack**

Ludwig's memory was still so hazy. Unclear visions, familiar surrondings when visiting Italy's or Austria's house, the feeling of forgetting something important.

When Feliciano then one day waltzed in his home and gave his usual goodmorning kiss, he had that same eerie feeling again. When Feliciano was about to pull away, Ludwig took his hand in his own, and raised it to his lips. Why couldn't he…

"Ve, Germany, is something wrong?" Feliciano asked and tilted his head right.

Ludwig released his hand.


	5. EnglandxAmerica

A/N: I'm not completely satisfied with this, but, oh well. It's short 'cause the song is quite short too. x3

**

* * *

****It's not over - Daughtry**

A nearly empty bottle of whiskey sat on the table. Arthur took another sip from his glass, and then gazed into the bittery liquid absentmindedly.

"_Why?"_

The look in Alfred's eyes when he stared down at him with a gun in his hand.

"_I am no longer under your control"_

He let the glass fall from his hand to the floor and wept in the silence of his too big home.

_"You used to be so big…"_

Fuck you, Alfred.


	6. Finland

A/N: This isn't the best drabble there is, but the idea behind it is very close to my heart. The title something like "The Sky's in Flames" in English and this drabble tells about the Shelling of Mainila before the Winter War in Finland started in 1939.

* * *

**Taivas lyö tulta - Teräsbetoni**

Tino had still nightmares about it. He was walking peacefully in some field in the most southern parts of Finland when he heard a sound that resembled a thunderstorm. Hanatamago started to bark and when Tino looked around he noticed thin smoke rising from the horizon. That was no thunderstorm, even though Tino had hoped it would have been.

In a few weeks, he was fighting for his live in the freezing winter forests.


	7. America, England

A/N: Some cheerier USxUK (or?) for a change. Admit it, you love Arthur and his magical friends! :D

* * *

**Toxic – Britney Spears**

Alfred had had a good day. He had got a free hamburger at his favourite burger joint, Tony had visited him and brought him some souvenirs from Pluto and he had got his boss to consider his new ideas for global warming.

When he was opening his front door, Alfred heard some weird noises from his garden. At first, he ignored them, but then they got louder and Alfred's curiosity won. He peeked behind the bushes to see what was going on.

Then, a pink unicorn jumped over the bush and almost pierced him with its horn. When Alfred ran back in, he could hear Arthur's surprised voice shouting after him.


	8. Japan, America

A/N: Umm...yeah. :D I almost wrote about that one fanart where Allied forces cosplay as Sailor Soldiers, but I didn't. :P

**

* * *

**

**Henshin! Sailor Senshi! – Sailor Moon Soundtrack**

"Japan, what are you doing?" Kiku turned his head to see Alfred peeking at his computer screen from behind Kiku's shoulder.

"I am writing a script for the next fighting scene in Sailor Moon", he answered quietly and turned his head back. Alfred blinked and tried to figure out what the text was saying.

"Hey, it's all in Japanese, no fair!" he pouted when he realized that he couldn't understand any of it.

"I can translate it so you can get spoiled, America-san", Kiku replied quietly and let his fingers fly on the keyboard.

"At least with some explaining you propably would get the characters voices right this time", he murmured and tensed visibly.

"What was that Japan?"

"Nothing"


	9. PrussiaxGermany

A/N: I heart these two SO MUCH. 3

* * *

**Schrei – Tokio Hotel**

"I am going to make you whine, West"

"Oh?"

"Yes. I am going to make you whine and scream from agony. I am going to make your legs hurt and make you sweat and pant until you cannot remember your own name", Gilbert said huskily close to Ludwig's ear.

"I fail to see why you are so confident about it, East" Ludwig humphed and took his position on the mat.

"Don't make me laugh. You know that nobody can beat me in Dance Dance Revolution", Gilbert smirked and turned the TV on.


	10. SuFin

A/N: ASDSFASF I FAIL writing Su-san's dialect. ;___; I still haven't decided whether this refers to the Finnish Civil War or the Winter War. The song title is something like "The Moment comes".

* * *

**Hetki Lyö – Ari Koivunen**

"Y'must go", Berwald sighed and hugged Tino tighter. Tino heard the worry in his voice and cried harder.

"I don't want to. I know I must but…I don't want my people to get hurt. I miss the times with you, Su-san" he whispered.

"Y're ind'pend'nt now. D't for y'r people" Berwald answered and kissed Tino's forehead.

"Y're str'nger than m' now"


End file.
